The dutiful Queen
by JCastle07
Summary: A one-shot of Bruce's dealings with the Queen of Themyscira while she is living in the Manor.


Bruce sighed once more; he knew what was waiting for him at the cave after patrol, the last few weeks had not been easy for the dark knight. All beginning two months ago, when the amazons where forsaken by their 'deities' and Themyscira was destroyed. Now he had over two thousand amazons living in his manors, vacation houses, and hotels all around the globe, though he grew accustomed to it after a while, he never got used to having his 'Mother in Law' living in his house. There was only one thing he never really liked about her, and he was just about to deal with it.

The low grumbling engine came to silence once it parked in its usual spot, the canopy hissed open and he jumped out, and walked slowly toward the massive computer, that was already in use. The silent cave was defiled by the sound of a keyboard being clicked on violently.

"Your late, Wayne" was his greeting by a chastising voice.

"It's 4, you're keeping late hours" He said reluctantly walking up.

"No, no, no I said she can't go out with him, Batman says he has a bad record" she said as the very words where being furiously typed on the small chat window.

He stood behind his chair as he watched Hippolyta type away on the massive computer, she was surprisingly good at it. He noticed she had 1,253 friends online, and she had five chat windows open. She clicked to her main page and he had to fight back a smirk as he read her full name, Hippolyta Queen of Themyscira Ruler of the Amazons.

He looked intently at what she was doing, "Why haven't you created a page Wayne?"

"Social networking isn't my thing, there should be dozens of fan pages about me anyway." he answered in his Batman tone, even though his cowl was now off.

More clicking echoed through the cave, "My 'Son-In-Law' slot and my daughter's 'Husband's' slot are empty" she replied gruffly.

'_Since when did Facebook become so important' _He raised a brow.

"I'm hurt, go get Alfred" He said and waited for a response, but she didn't even flinch.

He sighed loudly, "I need to type up my report" he said in an aggravated tone.

"Can't you see I'm chatting, Penelope is relaying information to me from Italy"

Bruce rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked upstairs toward the manor; he could have sworn he heard her snickering at his retrieving back.

He entered his room quietly, and saw his pregnant wife sprawled over the bed, the sheets where on the floor, as where all the pillows. He made another long sigh again as he dragged himself to the bathroom, and took a quick cold shower, just like he had for the past few months.

He quietly laid on his side of the bed, he turned to observe his wife who was on her side facing him, she was beautiful, her raven hair draped over her face and shoulders. Her soft inhales eased his anxiety away; he wrapped her in his arms and placed one hand gently on her bloated stomach. He drew her in closely and inhaled her toxic jasmine scented hair as he place a kiss on her forehead and began to wondered what gender the baby would be. He had respected Diana's wishes on keeping it a surprise until she gave birth, after a while a smile spread across his face as he felt a kick and shortly drifted off to sleep.

It was Dinner time as Bruce sat in his table once more, bored at the sight of three woman criticized 'patriarchal politics' He leaned his head on his hand while he played with the food looking at Diana, Artemis and Antiope snickered at him.

"Long Day honey?" asked Diana feigning deep affection; of course she always put up a show in front of her Amazon sisters.

He stared back impatiently, "Your mother's food is getting cold" he said as he eyed the empty seat next to him.

"MOTHER! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" a very loud yell made him jump back in his seat.

Everyone stayed silent waiting for a reply; a distant and muffled "I'll be right up" came shortly.

Bruce snorted, "I found her there this morning when I got home from patrol, she has 9,521 friends already" he added in disbelief.

Antiope snickered "well about two thousand are our Amazon sisters"

Diana chimed in, "And then there is the league, and the titans, and the bat-clan"

"Don't forget her admirers" added Artemis with a playful wink.

Bruce shook his head as five minute had passed and the queen had still not come up, "She didn't let me type in my report, I never intended the Bat-computer for re-creational proposes"

"She likes the big screen" Antiope snickered.

Bruce only sighed once more and called for Alfred over from the kitchen, "Alfred could you pl-"

"I know Master Bruce, I'll be right back with the queen" with that, the old English Butler Valiantly Stalked down the cave to drag her highness up to the manor.

The three Amazonians began laughing as the picture of The Fearless Queen of Themyscira heeding the words of an old Butler. They still hadn't gotten used to the idea.

"He's had a lot of practice with batman" said Diana playfully.

"What's so funny?" Hippolyta walked up to the table and sat as Alfred curtly placed her seat behind her.

"Mother you need to stop using the Batman's computer for facebook, you need to let him work" She playfully chided her mother poking around at Bruce.

Hippolyta slightly blushed, "I'm looking over our sisters, someone has to!" she defended herself as she began to eat Alfred's delicious Chicken a La Marinara.

Bruce just shook his head, '_Oh the dutiful queen'_


End file.
